1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component, an electronic device, and a method of manufacturing the electronic component,
2. Related Art
In recent years, a sensor device including a sensor element and a function of driving the sensor element is widely known as an electronic component including a piezoelectric element. For example, JP-A-2005-292079 discloses a gyro sensor (a piezoelectric oscillator) in which a sensor device including a gyro vibration piece functioning as a sensor element and a semiconductor device (hereinafter referred to as semiconductor substrate) functioning as a circuit element is housed in a package.
In this configuration, the semiconductor substrate is fixedly attached to a supporting substrate and electrically connected to a lead wiring section formed on the supporting substrate. The sensor element (the gyro vibration piece) is connected to a lead wire fixedly attached to the supporting substrate to thereby be arranged to keep a gap between the sensor element and the semiconductor substrate and overlap the semiconductor substrate in plan view.
However, in JP-A-2005-292079, in order to reduce the influence on the sensor element due to an impact applied from the outside or the like, elasticity is imparted to the lead wire and the impact applied from the outside is absorbed by a bend of the lead wire. Therefore, in the gyro sensor, it is necessary to provide a gap exceeding a bending amount of the lead wire between the semiconductor substrate and the sensor element to prevent the Semiconductor substrate and the sensor element from interfering with each other even if the lead wire is bent by the impact applied from the outside. As a result, the thickness of the sensor device increases and the total thickness of the gyro sensor increases.